Followed
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Alice feels like she's being followed, but by whom? When she is kidnapped Jasper will go to extreme measures to get her back, but does he know what he's getting himself into? And who will be waiting for him when he finds her?
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV 

Jasper and I were walking down the sidewalk in town, my hand lying across my body and intertwined in his which was connected to the arm he had protectively wrapped around my waist. I looked up to his face which was already looking at mine, his lips soon meeting mine sweetly. I tried to help him out by standing on the tips of my toes. He smiled against my lips at my efforts to reach his height. Before I could enjoy the moment I felt a body collide with mine, causing me to lose my balance and begin falling to the ground.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, quickly grabbing me around the waist and pulling me up. I was stunned by the event and could barely stand, falling into Jasper multiple times.

"What happened?" I muttered, regaining my balance though Jasper would not let go.

"Someone ran into you." his eyes scanned the roads around us, but he saw no one. "Are you ok?" he repeated, holding my face in his hands.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I repeated, trying to look around. My eyes fell on a stranger in a coat, his face shaded by the hood, but a smile slowly curling on his lips. I tried to examine his face, but in a matter of seconds he disappeared.

"Alice, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I lied, deciding it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Jasper?" I whispered, tugging on his sleeve. He was sitting in the living room listening to Rosalie and Emmett fight. I stood behind the couch he was sitting on waiting to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

"Anything is better than this." he whispered, smiling as he took my hand and followed me up the stairs. "Do you think they'll ever get past this fight?"

"Who? Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Mhm. They'll make up in a few minutes." I laughed as Jasper flinched just thinking of it.

"So what's goin' on? Did you want to talk about something?" I sat him down on the bed, straddling his lap and running my hands through his honey blonde, curly hair. I placed my lips to his ear, making sure they lightly brushed just to make him crazy.

"Tomorrow we go back to school, so I won't see you almost all day. I'm going to miss you." I kissed the top of his ear, noticing his hands on my hips as if to steady me.

"I'll miss you too." he smiled as I sat up and placed my fingers on his lips, gently tracing them. "Why are you taunting me?" he wined, trying to pull me closer.

"It's more fun this way." I broke out into a hysteric laughter as Jasper quickly turned over so he was on top of me, dragging me over and lightly placing my head on the pillow. I calmed down and looked up at his beautiful eyes, holding onto the side of his face. "You're so perfect."

"Alice, you know that's not true." I watched as Jasper glanced at his arm. His sleeve had moved up slightly causing a few silver crescents to show. He moved off of me and laid next to me, trying to inconspicuously pull his sleeve down over his scars.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Hate what?" he asked, acting clueless. I gave him a _do-you-think-I'm-stupid_ look letting him know he needed to tell me. "Alice, I'm a monster. Every one of those scars represents a life I took, not even including the humans I've murdered."

"Jasper." I soothingly replied. I didn't even have to speak for he knew what I wanted to say. I turned over so I was sitting on him, my knees pinning down his shirt that hung from his sides. His fingers gripped my sides and bent down and kissed a scar on his neck. "I think they're gorgeous." my lips found another scar on the back of his neck, so I lifted him up by his shirt and kissed it.

"Again with the taunting." he joked, quickly turning me over so he was hovering over me again. His thumbs were rubbing my neck as his lips hungrily met mine. I couldn't help but lightly place my fingers on the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one slowly until I was able to pull his shirt off. My lips trailed down his chest, kissing each scar with all the love I could.

"I love you." I breathed into his chest. He smiled and leaned over, lying his head down on the pillow next to mine. He held onto my back as I curled into him, his other hand holding the back of my head. I felt like crying, though it's not possible, since the moment seemed so perfect.

"I love you too." he smiled and lightly flattened my hair.

"I hate that we have to take our rings off when we go to school. I wish everyone knew we were together."

"I know. Then I wouldn't have so many girls throwing themselves at me." I shot him an evil glare and moved away from him, my arms crossed across my chest. "What? Come on, you know I was kidding." He moved behind me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. He tried to turn me around and kiss me, but I turned away. "Come on."

"No." I muttered, holding back laughter at how he was begging. At that moment a wave, no- more like a flood of lust hit me, causing me to have to clutch the edge of the bed so I didn't attack Jasper right them.

"What's wrong? Am I _that_ irresistible?"

"Stop messing with my emotions!"

"Let go of the bed." he dared. I shook my head, knowing my restraint would end if I did. He reached over, his face inches from mine, as he took my hand and removed it from the bed. I held my breath, trying not to breathe him in. He laughed when he noticed the cracked wood from where I had been holding on so tight. "Just give me one kiss and I'll stop."

"No, I refuse." I puffed, feeling another flood of lust. He had never manipulated my emotions so much that it took me by surprise. He took my hand and kissed it, placing it on his chest. He knew that was my weakness, and after I had used up all my strength I couldn't help it. I pinned him down, my lips capturing his as if it was a war. My hands massaged his neck as I couldn't help but continue deepening the kiss. I didn't know if I would be able to stop.

"I only said a kiss." he laughed, pointing out my lack of self-control.

"Then stop!"

"Stop what?" He smiled as I kissed down his jaw to his neck.

"With the emotions!"

"Now why would I do that?" he teased, pushing me closer by the small of my back. I lay on top of him and stopped as the flood of emotions ended.

"I can't believe you." I shook my head smiling, not moving from where I was. My hands lingered on his chest as he leaned up and kissed me behind my ear.

"I can't believe _you_ you little animal."

"It's your fault!" he smiled and nodded, accepting the blame.

"I know, but I enjoyed it." I kissed him again then placed my head over his still heart. This was the way I wanted to be forever, but nothing is forever.

**Kind of slow, I know, but I'm setting everything up. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV 

Alice and I decided to drive to school together, alone. The whole way there she stared at her wedding ring, turning it around her finger over and over again. I grabbed her hand and made her stop, smiling at her then returning my eyes to the road.

"No matter how many times we do this I just can't get used to it. Why can't we just wear them, say we got married at an early age-"

"Alice."

"I know." her head fell as did her hopes. I sent her waves of happiness, only getting a glare from her. "What did I say about messing with my emotions?" she was about to laugh, so I figured I'd make her feel even better. My favorite emotion to use against her was lust, so I did. It did make her smile, but she also slapped my arm and told me to stop.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself."

* * *

"I guess I'll see you later." Alice said closing her locker. She gave me a quick kiss then ran off to her class. I hated seeing her go, but I knew I couldn't be by her side 24/7.

Alice POV

I hated walking away, but I couldn't be late to class. I would honestly skip school to be with my Jasper everyday if I could.

"Hey Alice, someone told me to give this to you." some guy, whom I could not remember his name, handed me two folded pieces of paper.

"Who is this from?"

"Said his name was Jasper-"

"OH!" I started to unfold the papers but the guy stopped me.

"He wanted me to tell you to only open the first one. He has a surprise for you, so he said 'don't ruin it' and that you would know what that means. He said after you two met you could open the second one."

"Thanks." I smiled and took my seat, opening the first note and deciding not to look into the future to find out what was going to happen.

_My dear Alice, _

_ I know you've been having a hard time, so after school meet me where you usually do before we leave. Try to get out of class a few minutes early because I have a surprise for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Major Whitlock. _

How sweet. He knew I loved his war title, and he really knew how to cheer me up. The whole rest of the day I was anxious and fidgety. A few times I would start to look into the future then stop, realizing it was crush Jasper if I knew what was coming. The second note was crumpled in my hand, burning through my skin. It was like it was just _asking_ me to open it, but I wouldn't. Not yet.

* * *

"Mr. Lerrington?" I raised my hand. The old man turned around and nodded in my direction. "I really don't feel well. May I go to the nurse?"

"Yes Miss Cullen, but make sure you take your book home tonight. Your homework will be to study the Civil War section for a quiz tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I smiled, knowing that he was pretty much instructing me to spend time with Jasper. Whenever it came to the Civil War we would always sit on the bed, us facing each other, as he told his magnificent stories. He could talk about it for hours, and I could listen. Everything he said was so interesting, and with every word he said I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was.

I thanked him and left the room, heading out to the small courtyard in front of the school to wait for Jasper. _I wonder what he has planned._ I leaned up against the brick wall, checking my watch impatiently. As I was waiting a slick black car drove up. _Did he get a new car?_ I wondered. But I soon figured something wasn't right when a man dressed in all black with a mask jumped out and ran my direction.

'Forget surprised.' I thought as I searched my future. 'Oh my goodness he's trying to kidnap me!'

"Get away!" I yelled, starting to turn and run, but he was already in front of me, his hands holding my face. I tried to look away but he was extremely strong. I decided I didn't care if someone saw me, using my excessive strength. I pushed him away, but to my surprise he didn't even budge. He was stronger than me, but how?

"Hello Alice." his voice slurred as he licked his lips. I knew what he was going to do, and I had to stop him. I tried to use my arm to block him, but it only made it worst. His teeth sunk into me, causing me to screech. _I cannot believe he just bit me_! At that moment a searing pain went through my body, as if my insides were on fire. I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head, but I tried to resist it. I had to keep fighting.

"Get away." I whispered, feeling weaker at every moment. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. This _monster_ was a vampire. He smiled an evil grin, his lips curling like paper on fire.

"I know you've seen me before." I searched my memories for anything.

"You were there. You were the one who knocked me down. You were across the road, smiling."

"Ok, yes. But you must remember me from somewhere else? Come on, think." I squirmed under his rough grip, not recognizing him at all.

"The bell is about to ring, and there will be people flooding out of here. Jasper will kill you right here."

"I'll be fast." he waited for a moment, taking my silence as an 'I don't remember you.' "Come on? Maybe this will jog your memory." his cold lips attacked mine, as if he was trying to kill me. He thrusted me onto the wall, making a few bricks crack as my body hit them. His hands were gripping my hips, bunching up my skirt. My hands relaxed as the venom spread, dropping the second note that I had been clutching. I couldn't even try to push him off; instead I gently slid down the wall. He smiled, satisfied, and clamped handcuffs on my wrists, placing my arms behind my back. He pulled a roll of duck tape from behind him and ripped off a piece, examining it in his hands.

"Just one more." he whispered as his hands found my back, pulling me into him and meeting my lips. He then trailed to my neck, grazing his teeth over my skin. Then quickly he pressed the tape over my mouth and picked me up, his arms under my knees and neck. My head fell back as everything around me turned fuzzy.

Jasper's POV 

"Hey Jasper! Someone said they saw Alice kissing some guy!" I looked behind me to find a short, scrawny kid who seemed to enjoy this information and my misfortune.

"Whatever." I blew him off and continued walking down the hallway.

"No really. But apparently the guy like, bit her? Juvenile, but she's passed out and he's-"

"Where?"

"The courtyard." I could tell I probably looked scary since the kid backed away and then ran off. I ran towards the front where there was a large crowd surrounded around the doors, all their phones out dialing 911. I pushed through them to the door, seeing my dear Alice restrained in another guy's arms. I couldn't see his face, but it didn't matter because he had _my _Alice, and if he didn't let go of her- or if he hurt her in any way- I was ready to kill him.

"Let her go!" I yelled, running towards him. He looked back at me, then started running. I quickly pounced at him, bringing him to the ground as well as Alice. When he saw me he jumped up and started running, faster than I thought a human could, until he was out of sight. "Alice." I quickly picked her up and ran to the car, knowing the only way to make sure she was safe was getting her home and letting Carlisle take a look.

* * *

"Jasper?" she moaned, turning in her seat as I started driving. She convulsed in pain, causing great concern on my part. That's when I remembered the boy who told me what was going on and what he said.

_"But apparently the guy like, bit her?"_ I stopped the car, feeling my anger boiling inside as I leaned over to inspect her body. Then I saw it. The red crescent.

"He bit you!" I yelled, my anger spilling over the edges. "HE BIT YOU!" I repeated, trying not to believe it. My Alice's perfect, flawless skin now would have a scar like me. She didn't deserve it.

"Jasper?" Alice turned so her wrists were shown to me. I jumped out of the car and ran to her side, throwing the door open and turning her around, ripping the handcuffs off. She flung her free arms around my neck and jumped on me, her legs wrapping around my waist. She started crying, though her eyes were tearless, and held onto the hair on the back of my head, holding it in her fists.

"Alice."

"I was so scared. I didn't think you'd get there in time- and my arm! It burns!" she yelled. I sat down, cradling her and calming her. I would do anything to take that pain away from her, but there was no way. "How did you live getting all those bites? I just have one and I feel like I'm going to die!"

"No, you're going to be fine."

"But what about that guy? I- he was stronger than me."

"Alice, he was a vampire."

"I know, but I just felt so weak."

"You're not, trust me. He just caught you off guard. But how? How didn't you see him?" she shuffled around, pulling a piece of paper from the pocket in her skirt. She handed it to me, receiving a confusing look.

"Read it." I looked through the note, my hands lightly crumpling the edges from anger. "He gave me a second one, but I didn't read it. It fell out of my hand when he attacked me."

"It's ok. We'll figure it out, but first we need to get you to Carlisle." I started trying to get up, but she pulled me back down, her lips venturing onto mine in a forceful kiss. Her lips were trembling as she pulled away, her eyes squinted. "What was that about?"

"I missed your kisses."

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper-" Alice choked on her words, and I knew something was wrong. I pulled her head into my chest as she shook and clutched my shirt as if someone was going to take her away. "He said I knew him. I recognized him from the day I fell, when someone ran into me. It was him. But he said I should remember him from somewhere else. When I couldn't remember, he said 'this should remind you' and he-" Alice began shaking in my arms, shaking her head.

"What darlin'? What did he do?"

"He kissed me." she whispered. My grip on her tightened, thoughts of the monster's lips on Alice's. "Jasper, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Alice, I'm going to take care of this."

"But Jasper, there was a second note. I didn't get to read it."

* * *

There was a second note lying in the grassy courtyard, written by a determined Vampire who knew what he wanted. All it took was six letters to change everyone's lives.

_ I will get what I want._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooooooh! Are you ready for some drama?**

Alice's POV

_ I was in a dark room, only one stream of light coming from who knows where and shining right in front of me. I tried to move, but my hands were bound by a cold and overly strong metal. I squirmed, kicked- anything, just trying to release myself. I didn't know how I got here, but I knew I couldn't stay long. I had to leave. _

_ "Those chains are indestructible." I heard a sly voice respond._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Alice, my dear. I'm glad you decided to join me." _

_ "I didn't join you, you KIDNAPPED me you monster! Now show yourself!" _

_ "Why so hasty, darlin'?" he laughed as he mimicked a southern accent- HE WAS MOCKING MY JASPER! He was truly trying to torture me. _

_ "Where is he? What did you do to him?"_

_ "Trust me, he's better off than you will be." _

_

* * *

_

_ "_JASPER!" I found myself lying on a cold, metal table in a very familiar room. The door opened and Carlisle walked in, trying to use soothing words to calm me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Alice, everything is-"

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's right outside, but-"

"I need to see him! Please!" I jumped off the table and quickly ran past Carlisle, reaching for the door, but it already started opening. Before I could stop I felt my body collide with another, and I didn't even have to look to see who it was. Jasper. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started tearlessly sobbing into him.

"Carlisle, I think I should take her to our room for awhile."

"But Jasper-" he paused, realizing he was the only one who could calm me. "If you think it would help." Jasper's arm moved me so he could carry me, gently walking up the stairs to our room. He laid my down on the bed and closed the door, soon taking his place beside me.

"Jasper, I was so scared! I didn't know where I was, I-" at the moment fire surged through my veins, causing me to curl up, my hand pressing against my arm where the bite was.

"Alice!"

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to sit back up. He helped me steady myself, then let go. "Jasper, what happened to me? While I was lying there, on that table, it was like I was dreaming. Having a nightmare!"

"Carlisle is confused himself, but he believes the pain caused you to slightly pass out, which surprised him because he didn't know if that was possible. But you said you were dreaming?"

"I think, it was so weird."

"Are you sure it wasn't a vision?"

"I'm pretty sure. I was in this dark room, chained to a wall, and this guy came in talking about how he was glad I joined him, but I said he kidnapped me. Then he started saying something about you, but I can't really remember. You know how all humans say what happens during the day can influence how you dream." I could tell that Jasper was deep in thought, so I sat back and watched him, not saying a word. As he was thinking I looked down at my clothes, which at this point were dirty and torn.

"I need to change." I jumped up and waltzed over to the closet, looking through my hundreds of outfits. Finally I picked one out, quickly changing and sitting back on the bed with Jasper. "Do we really have to worry about this? I mean, I'm fine- so can't we just move on, have fun or something?"

"Alice, he's probably not just going to leave you alone. And he's a vampire who knows you- we have no idea why he's after you."

"What about the Volturi?"

"Probably not. Have you ever kissed one of them?"

"No, but what does that have to do with-"

"Didn't he kiss you trying to make you remember him?"

"Oh yeah. But I haven't kissed anyone, besides you, since I was changed. Isn't it impossible for me to know him from my human life?" Jasper laid back, his eyes still deep in thought.

"Not impossible, but not likely."

"Come on, can't we talk about all this stuff later." I teased, crawling on top of him and playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Alice." he warned, looking at me sternly. I smiled and undid one, getting an even meaner look from Jasper. I decided that I would torture him like he tortured me, so I sat back on the end of the bed and looked at him, as if it was a challenge. "What?" he asked, sitting up.

"Remember the other night when I wouldn't kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"So you messed with my emotions?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo Major Whitlock, your 'ability' has a downside to it as well."

"Please enlighten me since it seems like you have something in mind."

"Oh, Jasper. Come on, you know what I mean." I moved closer to him, running my finger from his stomach to his chest, moving my face right up to his. "I can influence your emotions as well." I laughed as I sat back, noticing his confused look. "Goodness, do I have to show you?"

"Maybe."

"Fine." I smiled as I controlled my emotions. Want, desire, _lust_- all bottled up inside and ready to explode. Again, I moved closer to him, my finger playing with his buttons until part of his chest was visible. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him, kissing his jaw.

"What does this have to do with my 'ability-" he stopped as soon as I released all my emotions, him feeling every one of them. "You are one evil little monster." his teeth were clenched as he restrained himself from coming any closer.

"Is there a problem, _dear_." I teased, staying as close to him as I could.

"You know, to me no matter what happens I win."

"What do you mean?"

"If I keep away from you I win, but if I give in I also win. Do you really thinking kissing you is a punishment?" I frowned at him, stealing back all my emotions as I crossed my arms.

"You take the fun out of everything." I complained. He quickly grabbed me around the waist and placed me under him, sweetly kissing my neck making me laugh. "Jasper?" I whispered, hearing a noise outside our window.

"What?" he smiled, his shirt already missing. He kept kissing me despite my frantic nature. Could he not feel my emotions?

"Jasper, wait." I tried to push him off, but he didn't seem to notice my attempts. After a few more seconds he stopped, looking down at me. He probably started feeling my emotions, which at this point were pure terror.

"Alice, did I do something?" he jumped back, standing against the wall by the door. "Did I scare you?" he whispered, his voice slightly raspy from his own kind of fear. Harming me.

"No! No, you didn't do anything. I just heard something outside and I'm kind of scared." he inched towards me, making sure he didn't scare me. "Jasper." I rolled my eyes and ran into him, hugging close and looking up at him. "You don't scare me. What scares me is something out there." I pointed towards the window and Jasper nodded.

"Let me go see." he started to walk away. but I grabbed his arm.

"Japer! What if something is out there! What if it tries to hurt you?" he stopped long enough for me to look slightly into the future. "I can't see anything out there. It's too fuzzy- like something hasn't decided what to do yet."

"Then I'll go check."

"No! I'm going with you. You're not leaving me alone here." he finally agreed and I held into his arm, following him out to the balcony and jumping into the forest. "Hello?" I whispered. Jasper looked back at me and laughed, shaking his head. "What?"

"You sound so sweet." he commented, acknowledging how sweetness doesn't fit the situation we're in. We kept getting deeper and deeper into the forest, my hands clutching his arm tighter with every step. "Jasper, something's coming!" my vision was clear now, the same guy dressed in black was coming, but this time he had friends.

"What?"

"There's three of them! Jasper, we don't stand a chance- they're trackers!"

"Come with me." Jasper pulled me on his back, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms wrapping around his neck. He started running, faster than I had ever seen him run.

"Jasper!" I yelled, seeing that they were going to intercept him, but by the time I yelled his name it was too late. Three vampires ran in front of him, pushing him out of the way and grabbing me. Jasper must have fallen a few hundred feet away, definitely out of reach. "Jasper!" I shouted, one more attempt to get to him, but a cloth was now wrapping itself around my mouth. I wasn't going to give up that easy though, Jasper had taught me how to fight- and if I could stall it might save me.

I turned to my attackers, surprised that one of them was a girl. I ran towards her, throwing my arm out to grab her, but one of the guys grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I let out a muffled screech as he tied my hands together, then moving to my legs. I tried to kick him, but his strength was overpowering, and he managed to start running. The forest was a blur until he stopped, throwing me into the back of a black van. Before he shut the door I managed to yell through the cloth, my voice sounding as if I was dying.

"JASPER!" I was cut off when the man slammed the two doors shut, getting in the vehicle and speeding off. I couldn't help but think, _this is the end. That was the last time I saw Jasper, and I couldn't even say goodbye._ Even worse, I soon figured out that the nightmare I had was no nightmare at all. Like Jasper said, it was a vision- and now it was happening. It was happening to me and there was nothing I, or Jasper, could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV 

I hate myself. How could I be so stupid as to run right into them? I pretty much handed Alice over to them with no fight. I jumped up, searching the woods around me without the slightest clue where they had taken her. Right as I started running I heard a shrill screech.

"Jasper!" What were they doing to her? My desperation raged inside of me as I ran through the forest, yelling her name. I followed her scent until I got to the road, realizing they had taken her on foot. It would be almost impossible to find her this way, so I knew I had to get help. If Edward could listen to her thoughts maybe we could follow her. Like following a voice through the dark. I hated giving up looking for her, but I knew what I had to do.

"Edward!" I ran through the door finding the whole family sitting in the living room watching Edward and Emmett arm wrestle. Edward pretty much lost, but let go when he heard me. Lame excuse.

"Dude? Where have you been?" Emmett teased, pointing out my missing shirt. "You and Alice, the woods? I see-" I ran to Emmett, my arm pressed against his throat as I slammed him against the wall.

"No, you don't understand! You have no idea-" Carlisle and Edward pulled me away, Esme and Rosalie staring in shock. I could feel they were scared.

"Jasper, what happened?" Esme whined, her surprise evident on her face. "Where is Alice, Jasper?" I ran my hands through my hair, sitting down on the couch wishing I could cry. Shaking my head I finally answered her.

"They took her."

"Who are _they_?" she asked, sitting next to me and putting her hand on my back. I shook it off, jumping up and throwing my hands in the air.

"How am I supposed to know? Don't you think if I knew I would be out there now finding her? I feel so clueless, not knowing where she is, who took her, what they're going to do to her! The guy kissed her! Not only once, but many times! If I hadn't of stepped in what do you think would have happened? What's stopping him now?"

"Jasper!" Rosalie finally spoke, leaning in as she spoke. "I know this is hard for you, but if you don't calm down and talk to us we will _never_ find her! And every minute we are wasting that _creep_ is probably ripping off button by button on her pretty little outfit!" Rosalie's words stung me, but she was right.

"There were three of them." I whispered, feeling ashamed of the way I had been acting.

"That's a start." Rosalie muttered.

Alice's POV 

My wrists were burning from the tightly wound rope around my wrists. I was lying in the back of the van, going to some place I would like to address as my worst nightmare.

"What do you plan to with her?" the woman asked, her voice sounding quite annoyed.

"I plan to make her mine. I plan to _enjoy_ her company and if there are any problems end it."

"You're taking a huge risk. She is married to Jasper, and I promise you are going to run into him at some point and there are going to be issues. I believe he would do anything to get her back, and you forget he used to fight in an army. His strength is unbelievable and his skills are quite polished." this vampire had an accent, what kind I was unsure. I moved around, trying to take in all my surroundings. They had my ankles tied together, making my legs immobile, and the cloth around my mouth was tight and strong.

"How long until you get bored with her?" the woman asked.

"Trust me when I say, this little character is everything but boring." my face scrunched up realizing for the first time in my life I would be spending the night with another man who was not Jasper. I felt the van come to a stop and the driver got out, throwing the doors open and grabbing hold of me. He quickly ran to a far off cabin in the middle of the woods, flinging the door open and taking me to the basement. This is what I saw in my vision. He used chain to tie me to the wall. The room was dark except for that one, mysterious stream of light. I fought against the chains, realizing their strength, and waited for the man to speak.

"Those chains are indestructible."

"Who's there?"

"Alice, my dear. I'm glad you decided to join me."

"I didn't join you, you KIDNAPPED me you monster! Now show yourself!"

"Why so hasty, darlin'."

"Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"Trust me, he's better off than you will be."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you escaped me and I wasn't done with you." he stepped out of the shadows revealing his face.

"James?" I whispered, understanding that everything just got ten times worse.

"Oh, so now you remember." he laughed, shaking his head. "Alice, even though you don't realize it now, you're going to have more fun with me then you have had with that southern joke-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, fighting the chains harder as they dug into my marble skin. I pulled against them over and over until I sunk down in defeat. He smiled, showing his pure white teeth, and came over- releasing me from the chains and replacing them with handcuffs. He pulled me into another room, which I decided must be his bedroom. "Please." I whimpered, once again fighting against the restraints. He sat me down on the bed, pushing me back and attaching the handcuffs to the headboard.

James continued smiling as he leaned close to me. His lips met mine, cold and lifeless. Nothing like Jasper's sweet, soft mouth. How I longed for Jasper to be there. Automatically my mind went blank, reaching through to find a vision of Jasper. He was coming, and he was going to be here by tomorrow night. I knew then what I had to do.

"I'm tired." I complained, moving my head away from his.

"So?"

"Can't we wait until tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"Because, I told you already! I'm tired, which makes this no fun."

"It does, but I don't believe you. What's going on?"

"Listen, wait until tomorrow and I'll make it worth your time and troubles. I promise. I won't hold back- I'll do anything." I choked. "You won't even have to handcuff me. Just, please let me relax." he smiled evilly at me, the corners of his mouth turning up like sprouting devil horns. I felt like I just made a deal with the devil.

"Anything?" he reminded me. I nodded, slowly swallowing the lump in my throat. "Wait right here." he got up, walking over to his closet and pulling out a shirt. It was a button up, which automatically made me think of Jasper. "Put this on."

"Why?" I asked, questioning his motives.

"Because, one it will look great-" his eyes trailed down my body, making me very self-conscious. "on you, not including the fact that it covers a little less. Oh, and I'll have so much fun ripping it off tomorrow." he added, causing me to flinch in disgust. He threw it at me and undid the handcuffs, pointing me to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned around, sliding down it with my face in my hands.

"Jasper, please hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if there's some grammar mistakes because I didn't have time to check it. I was just trying to get this chapter up asap. Oh well- please please please review! **

Jasper's POV

I sat on the couch impatiently tapping my foot, waiting for the others to finally agree on something so we could leave and find Alice.

"Jasper, aren't you going to say anything?" Rosalie asked.

"All I have to say is that when we get there and figured out who kissed Alice, leave him to me."

"But Jasper-"

"I swear- if anyone gets in my way they will get hurt. You don't know how much anger I have inside of me right now, and when I get ready to _kill_ him I won't know who is who. My eyes will be focused on him."

"Jasper, we know how angry you are. We can all feel it." I looked down, trying to calm my emotions and not let them get out of control again.

"When are we leaving?"

"In just a minute son." Carlisle assured, standing up with everyone else. "We need you to track their scent, since obviously you are more experienced in the area. When we get in a range where Edward can hear her thought he'll take lead."

"Like following a voice in the dark." he added. I nodded, realizing it wasn't that bad of a plan. As we all walked outside I kept looking up at the sky, thinking of Alice. _I really hope my fighting tips are paying off. Please Alice- buy us some more time._

Alice's POV

I kept distracting James, trying to buy Jasper more time. I knew he'd be here soon- taking me in his arms and to safety. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I just wanted to be near him, breathing in his scent, kissing him and him only. It was torture, sitting and listening to James mock Jasper. His words were like knifes, stabbing me right where it hurt most, but keeping still keeping me alive. Barely.

"What's wrong Alice? You seem out of it." I hated his smile, always taunting me. I glared at him, struggling again with the metal restraints. "I already told you, there is no way anyone could break those. Not even the strongest vampire. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Like you care." I spat.

"That's true. I' only worried because how are you supposed to make tonight' worth all my time and troubles if you're hurt?" he walked over, trying to undo the metal chains.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, fighting against him.

"It's time for us to go."

"Go where? I thought I said tomorrow _night_? It's not time yet."

"Alice, do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you saw Jasper coming and you were just stalling." I shook my head, still trying to keep him away. "We had a deal."

Jasper's POV

Edward had just taken the lead, finally able to hear Alice's thoughts.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" he turned around smiling, making me wonder what possibly could be making him smile in a situation like this.

"She's thinking about how late you are. She's been waiting, and trust me- she's mad."

"Great." I joked, running in her direction. I could see a cabin in the distance and knew that's where she was.

"Jasper! Wait!" Edward yelled, pulling me back. "There's three of them- wait for-" I stopped listening after I understood what he was trying to stay. They had kept me waiting long enough, and I knew with the rage I could kill all three of them with no trouble.

"Jasper!" I knew Carlisle would try to reason with me, but there was no use. In a matter of one second I was at the door, kicking it down and snapping the necks of the two unaware vampires. I knew that I could leave them there and the rest of my family would take care of them. My focus was finding Alice. I walked through the halls, throwing every door open, yet finding nothing. Finally I got to the end of the hallway, opening the last door which led to a flight of stairs.

"Stop!"

Alice's POV

I wondered what was taking Jasper so long. I had been keeping James at a distance, but my time was running out.

"I hope you know that just because you won't let me untie you doesn't mean it's going to stop me." he sat down on his knees, grabbing handfuls of my short hair and bringing my face right up to his. "That second note I gave you, did you read it?"

"No. I'm sorry, but when you attacked me I kind of lost it."

"I. Will. Get. What. I. Want." he smashed his lips to mine, pulling my hair. I struggled against him, suddenly feeling another presence.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV 

I could hear the man talking through the door, letting me know I was in the right place.

"I. Will. Get. What. I. Want." I flung the door open, snapping it from its hinges.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Jasper!" Alice's face lit up as I ran towards James, grabbing his arm and throwing him against the wall. I had the side of his face was against the stone, his arm behind his back.

"You will never touch her again." I said behind clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about _that_." he laughed, using his other arm to break free. He quickly ran over to Alice, smiling as he looked at me and leaned in towards her. I jumped at him before he was able to move another inch, my hands around his neck. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" he whined. I answered in my own way, snapping his neck and throwing him aside.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, obviously surprised, and slightly scared.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." I ran to her side, tugging at the chains.

"They won't brea-" she stopped when she noticed her wrists were free. She looked into my eyes, her face full of pain and longing. "I kept trying to stall- I was waiting for you, but my visions kept showing you coming later and later, and I didn't know if-" I held her face in my hands, rubbing her temples gently and shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but they kept-" Alice held onto the back of my head as she threw her lips on mine. I could feel the desperation, so much that I fell back.

"I missed you so much." I could almost see the tears coming from her eyes she was shaking so much.

I hated to ask her at the moment, but my insides were shaking with anticipation. I held her arms, pulling her back so I was looking her in the eyes again. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No,no. Besides making me wear this." she looked down at the shirt on her, in my opinion showing more than anyone but me should see. "I just can't wait to take it off." I smiled at her, holding onto the collar and sliding my hands down the front, teasing the buttons.

"You know, I wouldn't mind that either." she slapped my arm, smiling again.

"I meant because it looks ugly."

Alice's POV

Jasper had left with me, letting the rest of the family finish with the fire. It felt good being wrapped in his arms again, his jacket covering me. When we made it back to the house, back to our room, I laid on the bed, pulling him beside me. His arm wrapped around the small of my back- showing me he would never let me go. I didn't mind.

"I love you." I rolled over on top of him, my hands flattening on his chest.

"I love you too. Alice, I always knew if I lost you I'd feel like dying, but when I actually did- just don't ever leave me again."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

**I didn't really know how to end it, so I think I'm going to end it here. Hope everyone like it :) I'm about to start another story , so check it out.**


End file.
